Lucid Dreams
Lucid Dreams is an anime series set in a futuristic world, where a group of mercenaries attempt to escape the very kingdom that betrayed them. The English dub is done by Animaze and ZRO Limit Productions. Japanese Voice Cast Nightmare (Mercenary Unit): * Daisuke Ono: Haregu * Pile: Slyvia * Sora Amamiya: Zuru * Toshiyuki Morikawa: Jack Ryougoa * Masaharu Sato: Emperor Zelantes * Atsuko Tanaka: Queen Ziya The Storm Generals (Top Ryougoa Commanders) * Kenjiro Tsuda: Grim Reaper Dezetes * Eri Kitamura: Silver Comet Sazayo * Ken Narita: Darkness Tornado Maruta * Jun Fukuyama: Blizzard Avalanche Hayre * Kiyoyuki Yanada: Black Eye Hajime * Yuki Kaji: Lung Cancer Renya English Voice Cast Nightmare (Mercenary Unit): * Matthew Mercer: Haregu * Cristina Vee: Slyvia * Cherami Leigh: Zuru * Crispin Freeman: Jack Ryougoa: * Bob Buchholz: Emperor Zelantes * Erica Shaffer: Queen Ziya The Storm Generals (Top Ryougoa Commanders): * Steve Blum: Grim Reaper Dezetes * Jennifer Love Hewitt: Silver Comet Sazayo * Kyle Hebert: Darkness Tornado Maruta * Johnny Yong Bosch: Blizzard Avalanche Hayre * Joe Romersa: Black Eye Hajime * Michael Johnston: Lung Cancer Renya Additional Voices * Dyanne DiRosario * Ben Pronsky * Michael McConnohie * Michael Sorich * Dino Andrade * Kari Wahlgren * Dave Wittenberg * Ashly Burch * Marcella Lentz-Pope * Fleet Cooper * David Lodge * Brina Palencia * Christina Marie Kelly * William Frederick Knight * Dan Woren * Steve Staley * Michael Gregory * Tom Wyner * Carrie Keranen * Cassandra Morris * Carolyn Hennesy * Vic Mignogna * Steve Bulen * Brian Hallisay * Bryce Papenbrook * Jeff Nimoy * Melodee Spevack * Edie Mirman * Kate Higgins * Todd Haberkorn * Randy McPherson * Lara Jill Miller * Lynn Fischer * Patricia Ja Lee * Christina Carlisi * Jay Lerner * Bridget Hoffman * Michael McCarty * Sam Fontana * Doug Erholtz * Robert Clotworthy * Jake Eberle * Yuri Lowenthal * Greg Chun * Connor Gibbs * William Bassett * Joshua Seth * Lex Lang * Kim Mai Guest * Curtis Jones * Reyna Day * Karen Strassman * Megan Hollingshead * Caitlin Glass * Mona Marshall * Arlene Banas * Jerry Gelb * Derek Stephen Prince * Wendee Lee * Paul Stephen * Dorothy Elias-Fahn * Adam Sholder * Gregory Cruz * Kevin Brief * John Bishop * Eddie Jones * Michael O'Keefe * Malana Lea * Murphy Dunne * Patrick Seitz * Chris Jai Alex * Steve Cassling * Sandy Fox * Kirk Thornton * Joey Camen * Carol Stanzione * Elizabeth Maxwell * Xanthe Huynh * Beau Billingslea * Faye Mata * Marieve Herington * Kira Buckland * Laura Post * Erica Lindbeck * Keith Silverstein * Anthony Pulcini * Erica Mendez * Nathan Sharp * Alexis Tipton * LaGloria Scott * Gerald C. Rivers * Cheryl Chase * Richard Cansino * Jessica Boone * Aria Noelle Curzon * Riva Spier * Spike Spencer * Dave Mallow * Jamieson Price * Erika Lenhart * Ezra Weisz * Brittany Lauda * Grace Fulton * Michelle Ruff Category:Shokiyaku's Ideas Category:English Dub Category:Anime Category:Animaze Category:Action/Adventure